


The Lord of the Seas

by marynn_kokoelma



Series: Inktober - PostApo [OneShots] [14]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merpeople, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marynn_kokoelma/pseuds/marynn_kokoelma
Summary: After the fall Will is rescued under the sea by Jimmy.





	The Lord of the Seas

The fall into the sea from the cliff had been a hard one, he did not know what to expect while throwing them both over the edge. He had hoped for it to stop, whatever that was going on. He wanted to regain a sense of ownership on his live, to stop blurring with Hannibal as they were doing. The fall itself had been quick, separating them mid-fly. Will had drowned into the water soon losing consciousness.

The world was deep black when he opened up his eyes the first time trying to regain consciousness. He tried to call Hannibal for help but felt like only air-bubbles were escaping his lips. On the verge of falling at sleep again, he seemed to Will that a pale silhouette was coming toward him, a strange silhouette made of a fish tail. ‘Probably an hallucination’ he told himself before everything fade black once more.

The second time he opened his eyes he knew he was not dreaming anymore but maybe hallucinating… It was indeed a sort of merman in front of him, the torso of a man with grey hairs and the tail going from deep blue to a strong yellow, the colours of a tropical fish something that was definitely not living near the cliff. “Great you are awake” it, no he, said.

“Where am I?” Tried to ask Will, but only bubbles escaped his lips. “Don’t try to speak now you are still adjusting” The man said “I’m Jimmy by the way, welcome to the undersea...” The look on Will’s face gave away his absence of understanding if the situation. “Do not worry, you can breathe as easy as on the surface. And for the rest it will come.” Jimmy was probably trying to be reassuring, but it did not quite work: “You should go back to sleep the following may be painful...” he added before landing his hand on Will’s forehead and putting him to sleep.

Will did not remember the actual pain but a phantom sensation of it was still remaining when a woke up. He called for help “Jimmy?” to his own surprises the word resonated to his ears and no bubble to be seen. He straightened, looked down where his legs were aching and could not restrain a surprise exclamation to pass his lips. He had lost his legs in favour to a fish tail, with grey scales and thin fin. “Jimmy?” he asked again, faintly. 

After some time without answer he decided to try to find the man, it was hard at first to move but the motion seemed to settle quickly. He moved in twitchy movements to the next room and saw Jimmy and another man talking. Jimmy turned to face him “Ah Will. Great you are ready. I will introduce you to the ruler.” Will had many questions but did not know which one ask first so he followed silently.

Jimmy guided him to a large room, with a throne of nacres and shells where a silhouette greeted him: “Will! Welcome to the undersea, I’m happy to see that you made it. I had faith in you.” 

“Hannibal?”


End file.
